Dear Diary
by Unknownred
Summary: Eight year old Sakura learns a lesson about invading personal belongings. Eight year old Ino learns that revenge isn't the answer. A/N: Story is on hold for the time being
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Diary**

By: Raecine

_Eight year old Sakura learns a lesson about invading personal belongings. Eight year old Ino learns that revenge isn't the answer._

**Chapter 1 – Awww, a Diary!**

It was a clear, sunny afternoon in Sakura's house where two certain eight year olds are spending their time relaxing.

Scream!!!

Okay, I mean—stressing out!

"Calm down Sakura!" Ino replied. Sakura stomped her foot, glaring at her best friend, she growled, "Calm down? How can I calm down!? I have to find my book report!" groaned Sakura as Ino rolled her eyes, "Do you know where I put it?"

"How am I supposed to know? Do you know where you put it?" Ino pointed out. Sakura thought for a minute then came back to reality.

"Nah, I came home right after bumping into--" Sakura's eyes widen; she gasped, "Oh no!"

Ino looked at Sakura's pale faced, "What's wrong?"

Sakura raced to the front door, "I got to go! I-it might still be there!" Ino looked at Sakura as her head disappeared around the corner, and then went back to what she was doing.

------- OKAY! Brief info!

Sakura Haruno: has natural PINK hair, emerald eyes, is 8 years old, only child, living with her godmother--- Tsunade, her status: Takes things seriously.

Ino Yamanaka: has blond (pale blond) hair, blue sea eyes, is eight years old, orphan but Tsunade took her in, best friends with Sakura, her status: Duh.

! ON with the story! Continue with Sakura.

Sakura ran as fast as she could back to Konoha elementary school. She paced herself as she entered the school. She licked her lips and went to her classroom--- empty. She walked towards her desk and slowly opened it--- nothing.

'Ah man! I worked so hard on that book report for me and Hina-chan!' thought Sakura as she imaged her Hyuuga friend, angry at her in disappointment. Sakura continued to look around; when she bumped into, non other than Uchiha Sasuke, the popular guy in school; also known as her 'dream guy'. The first time she met him was at a school play and he so happens to sit next to her, when this big fat guy almost, ALMOST sits on him; she pushes him out of the way! Yup, she saved him from being squashed but in return, she got the consequence.

Sakura groaned and started for the exit when she heard her name being called. She turned around and groaned, "Great." Uchiha Sasuke and the rest of his team, Naruto Uzamaki (loud mouth idiot); Neji Hyuuga (Hinata's cousin, quiet); Shikamaru Nara (lazy butt) stood there staring back. Sakura gulped but then widen her eyes as Sasuke held up a black folder--- her book report.

"Didn't know your color is black." exclaimed Sasuke.

Sakura stood there, dumbfounded, "It isn't. "

"But, you DO know black is for guys?" Sasuke asked coolly.

Sakura shrugged, "Could be."

"So, why do you have this black folder?" he held up the folder.

Sakura showed him her empty hands, "I don't"

"Can't you tell pink are for girls only?"

"Can't tell." Sakura swallowed, blinked and shrugged.

"Why you--" Sasuke glared at Sakura, but Naruto patted his shoulder.

"Teme, go easy on her!" Naruto muttered, "It's just a matter of time—"

"Shut up dope!" Sasuke growled, "I know what I'm doing!"

Sakura ran towards Sasuke and swiftly snatched her folder and ran. Sasuke turned around and chased her, the others following behind.

"You can't escape me, Haruno!" Sasuke growled as Sakura made a quick turn and disappeared.

"She's fast!" Shikamaru said. Neji nodded, "And clever!" Naruto added, "She even escaped you, teme."

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke glared at them.

As Sakura entered her house, she found Ino in her room.

"Ino!?" she yelled as Ino jumped and turned around.

"What!?"

"I found it!" Sakura held the black folder. Ino rolled her eyes, "So?"

"Just thought you needed to know. So… what're you doing?" Sakura asked, trying to peek at what Ino was trying to hide.

"N-nothing." Ino stuttered, "Go Away!"

But curiosity got the best of Sakura as she tried peering around Ino, "If it's nothing, then why are you hiding it?"

"It's a secret." Ino blurted out.

"Ooo, a secret. Tell me, I want to know! I won't tell." Sakura said getting closer. Ino inched back but only bumped into her desk, "No! It's MY secret!"

"O-okay fine, I'm going." Sakura inched away then as Ino gathered her belongings, Sakura gasped out loud—making Ino throw her papers scattering everywhere.

"Look what you DID, Sakura!" Ino shrieked, trying to gather all her papers. Sakura decided to help.

"Gomen. Here lemme help---" she picked up Ino's recent paper, "Hey, what's this?" Sakura read aloud, "Dear Diary, I accidentally bumped into Shikamaru Nara, the hottest--- most coolest guy (besides that jerk, Uchiha) in school. I didn't know what to do but say 'I'm sorry' and run. I sometimes dream about him and---"

"Hey!" Ino shrieked, snatching her paper away from Sakura, "You weren't supposed to read that! That's my---"

"Diary? Awww! That's so cute! But, you should keep it in a real diary with a lock and key. It's much safer---" Sakura was cut off.

Ino snorted, "Away from you. Now look here Sakura Haruno, you better not tell nobody about this."

Sakura walked out of Ino's room and into her own, "Yeah yeah, I'll try."

_Okay, that's a wrap for Chapter 1, stay tuned and please review. Thank you. Chapter 2 is on its way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Diary**

By: Raecine

_Uh Oh, Sakura has read a recent page in Ino's diary; Ino, of course hopes that Sakura doesn't reveal the embarrassment to no one… Will Sakura take Ino's embarrassment seriously or will Ino catch her in time before the meltdown?_

**Chapter 2 – Known to Others**

The next day, Ino walked about her room thinking of getting a real diary just like Sakura explained to her, with a lock and key. But she didn't need one unless Sakura goes snooping through her personal belongings. Ino's alarm clock went off meaning Ino had to meet up with TenTen and the others at a school meeting. Ino sighed and went on her way.

While walking to school, someone brushed her shoulder. Ino snapped out of her thoughts and looked up--- Shikamaru!

"Yo." He said lazily. Ino blinked then realized he was actually saying 'hi' to her.

"Oh gomen. Um, hello." She kept walking, avoiding eye contact.

"Slow down, we still have time." He said, walking beside Ino.

Ino swallowed, 'we' whoa, now to Ino, that sounded like her dreams are coming true, 'we still have time'.

"Lesbian." At this, she heard him muttered.

"Hey! Who are you calling a lesbian?" she smacked his arm.

He looked at her then grinned, "Oh so you are one!"

"No, why would you think that?" Ino was mad now.

"Because…" that's all he said. Ino was annoyed. Her dream was beginning to lose luck on her. They argued about lesbians until they were in front the school.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it now?" Shikamaru sighed.

Ino looked around, "Maybe not, but you're still a man whore." Then she spotted Sakura with Hinata and TenTen, "See you later." And left.

**~. ~. ~. ~ Sakura's Point of View ~. ~. ~. ~**

Today's the day where I meet up with my friends to go to a school meeting. I was walking down the street when I glanced behind me, Ino walking alone, dazing in space and not watching where she's going. I chuckled as soon as she bumped into Shikamaru that's when I took off. As I entered school grounds, I met up with Hinata and TenTen

"Hey Sakura!" greeted TenTen with a smile, behind her, Hinata waved.

"Hi guys! What's up?" I said. TenTen nudged me, "We should be asking you that."

"The sky, but it looks like it's going to rain." I sighed, I hate rainy days. Hinata looked around.

"Hey where's Ino?" she asked.

"Walking with--" I wasn't been able to finish by TenTen's out burst.

"Do ya'll even know what our subject is for the school meeting?" she asked. We looked at her confused.

She shrugged, "I just over heard one of the teacher's say something about 'A Mind of a Lesbo'."

"Seriously?! What kind of right minded people be thinking about gayness?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Maybe it's just an act." Hinata suggested. We shrugged, TenTen glanced behind her, and "Well if it is an act then I guess I'm cool with it. I mean seriously anyone can be gay!"

I shrugged, Are you saying we're all gay?"

Hinata nodded, "Lee seems to think so, in the old days, 'gay' meant 'happy' and go through the term 'youth'."

"How did Lee get in this conversation?"

"I told you, by the term 'youth'." Hinata replied. TenTen scratched her head then with a serious tone.

"I knew Lee is my class partner, but he sure do need a make over."

We all laughed then I remembered, "Well, we just can't go over to him and say, 'Lee, you're a TREE!' Who would be brave enough to tell him?" I took a step back, so did Hinata and TenTen. Then we came up with the answer, "Ino!?"

"Where is she anyways?" Hinata asked.

"Walking with Shikamaru, I saw." I grinned, "Oh speaking of which, Ino so happens to like '_him_'!" and I explained what happened, "It's so cute!"

I was too distracted that I didn't see Ino beside me. Uh Oh!

**~. ~. ~. ~ Ino's Point of View ~. ~. ~. ~**

"You TOLD them!?" I was furious at Sakura for telling my friends who I liked.

"Uh gee Ino, I guess I did. What's the big deal?" Sakura blinked and shrugged.

"I told you not to tell nobody!" I half yelled.

"Well, they're certainly not 'nobody' as you recalled. You should have said 'anybody'! That's your fault!"

"I should have known you'd take this seriously! You always take things seriously!" I covered my face with my hands.

Sakura crossed her arms, "That's how I am! You could have said---"

"Shut Up!" I yelled, "Mind Your Own Business!?"

"How can I? We---" I cut her off once more.

"Shut up! Just Shut Up!?" tears ran down my cheeks, "I Hate You!"

I ran away from them, from her---

"Ino? Wait!" Shikamaru called out, but I just ran away from him too. I ran and ran.

**~. ~. ~. ~ No one's Point of View ~. ~. ~. ~**

Ino didn't see where she was going and bumped into Lady Tsunade. She asked her what's wrong, but Ino kept crying.

"I hate her!" Ino kept repeating.

"Who?"

"Sakura!" Ino sniffled, "I hate her!"

"Ino, 'HATE' is a strong word, you should use 'dislike'. Now… tell me what happened." Tsunade replied. So then, Ino explained what happened. Tsunade thought for a moment.

"You should forgive and forget." she replied.

Ino gasped, "What? Me? But, she started the whole thing!"

"Ino… think about it. It might be good if you---" but Ino cut her off.

"You're not my mom!" Ino shouted.

"Of course and I'm not Sakura's either, but she doesn't complain, does she, Ino?" Tsunade gave Ino a stern look. Ino slumped her shoulders.

"I guess not." Ino grumbled. Tsunade patter Ino's shoulder, "And I'll make sure she wont do it EVER again! Now go say sorry!"

--------------------------------------------Sakura's House------------------------------------------

"Ano?" Sakura gasped, "You're apologizing o me?" Ino nodded; sadly Tsunade had to come and watch just to make sure.

Sakura raised a brow then, "Gomen Ino for taking what you said seriously."

"Good! Now Sakura, go to your room, I want to talk to Ino alone." Tsunade instructed.

Sakura shrugged and went as she was told. Tsunade smiled, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"You did well, and I'm proud of you for doing so. So, I'll let you go for now." then she left Ino alone.

"Being mad doesn't help but, getting even will!" thought Ino.

_Did you enjoy reading this chapter? Please rate and thank you. ^^ I'll be updating soon._


End file.
